<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity || Byun Baekhyun by haecheus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897259">Gravity || Byun Baekhyun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecheus/pseuds/haecheus'>haecheus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Human Byun Baekhyun, XReader, angelbaekhyun, baekhyunfanfic, byunbaekhyunxreader, exofanfiction, exogravity, fallenangelbaekhyun, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecheus/pseuds/haecheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BaekhyunxReader, byunbaekhyun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 처음 || Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“You said you’d only love me, that your heart would forever stay by my side. So I gave you my everything and now you're leaving me?"</p><p><br/>"Look, darling. I love you more than anything in this messed up universe we’re in, but I have no choice besides to go. But, until time brings us together, y/n. I'm so sorry "</p><p><br/>"Baekhyun w-wait"</p><p><br/>"What, y/n ?"</p><p><br/>"When are you going to come back?"</p><p><br/>"I don't know, love. Just wait, wait until fate pulls us together like gravity again"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 꿈 || Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter">
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff module">
      
      <p>
        <b>
          <em>“until fate pulls us together like gravity"</em>
        </b>
      </p>
      <p>
        <br/>
        <br/>
      </p>
      <p>“Until fate pulls us together like gravity again” y/n mumbled in her sleep just to be woken up by her annoying twin brother the next second with a flying pillow from who knows where.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Shut up and wake up you dipshit, our flight is in two hours” he warned y/n while holding another pillow getting ready to aim the next hit.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Oh my god, what flight juyeon? What time is it right now?” she groaned, struggling to open her eyes and check the time. After checking her phone, which by the way was full of notifications of her snoozed alarm, calendar reminder and a BUNCH of texts from her best friend, Haeun. With widened eyes y/n shrieked, standing up right away pulling herself from the dear bed she loved waking up to every day, feeling annoyed of course. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Right. Today's the day they have to fly over to Seoul for their next semester transfer program at a university there. And thanks to her, everybody is about to be late for their flight. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Damn it, should've woken me up earlier you ass” y/n rolled her eyes and sighed, glancing at her already showered and dressed brother. Without replying, he cheekily smiled himself away from her room, knowing what his dear sister could do when mad.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Sighing for the nth time, y/n brought herself together and went to clean herself thanking god she finished packing her stuff the last two weeks. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A memory suddenly came back to y/n as she was in her towel, washing her face in front of the mirror.<em> No, it was a dream, right? But why was it so real? </em>Y/n shrugged the thought away and started to get ready in her room.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <br/>
        <br/>
      </p>
      <p>After a while, y/n grabbed her phone and purse and made her way downstairs to the car hurriedly while dragging her big ass luggage.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Oi juyeon get your ass here and help me can you!” </p>
      <p>“Nah that's your problem right there, who told you to be late my dear oh lovely sister, now hurry by the time we get there our flight would get called you know”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>gritting her teeth and side eyeing juyeon from the side of the car, y/n continued to drag her luggage to the back of the car. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And that was it. The rest of the journey to the airport consists of y/n scolding the poor guy for driving too fast and the two twins arguing about who gets to choose the music which ends up being y/n after she smacked juyeon and asked him to continue driving while she connected her phone to the car bluetooth. But in the end they sang together and had a whole karaoke session in the car. Unbeknownst to them what they would face later...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Y/n hissed after practically throwing all their luggage to the luggage drop off. “Shit shit shit, we have 10 minutes to get past all the gates” the two siblings started to run to their gateway after hearing their flight getting called for the last 5 minutes.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They managed to catch a breath and finally settled themselves down on their seat.</p>
      <p>“Oh shit that was a close call” juyeon exhaled as they looked at each other.</p>
      <p>Y/n suddenly glanced around trying to spot her friend that was supposed to sit beside her. “Wait where's Haeun-'' she was cut off by a voice from the front.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“BITCH I'M HERE BITCH AM I LATE” Panting, Haeun shamelessly made her way to her seat in the middle row beside y/n. “God that was so close, I had to convince the lady at the gateway to let me in” y/n chuckled and helped haeun with her bag. After they sat y/n curiously asked her “wait weren't you the one who asked me to not be late this morning what happened to that” then haeun started to explain how she realised she forgot to pack her backpack so she did it all at the last minute.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Haeun stuttered after y/n asked her “What and how could you forget to pack your stuff haeun I swear you dumb ass” y/n sighed and closed her eyes while haeun was talking to juyeon. Soon, from closing her eyes for a moment to the three having a slumber party on the aircraft.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <br/>
        <br/>
      </p>
      <p>“You left me behind, falling apart. And im scared I’ll be left to drift without you”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“I’m still waiting for you, my heart will always draw you in like gravity”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“When are you coming back? You promised.”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Is anybody there? Where am I?”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Why would you do this to me?”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“We planned our future together, but am I now your past?”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Why?”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“‘Because my heart still pulls you in like gravity”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> “How do you expect me to believe you now baek-”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“y/n? y/n? Goddamn woman, wake up.” “What's wrong?” Y/n gasped for air when she felt her body shook after haeun slapped her out of the dream. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p><em>What was that? Baek? Baek what? Who was that man? Was it connected to all the other dreams she had the past month? </em>But importantly, <em>why did it feel real? </em>y/n was puzzled at that moment even when the other two were calling her, her head felt hazy and the calls were blocked off. The conversation in her dream was all she could think about. For the first time since it started, this one was the first that made her heart ache, Not knowing what it meant. Just like the one she had that same morning. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>For a while, y/n sat there not caring about her surroundings and deep in thought of what and why she had the dreams or vision or whatever you call them. She's just as confused as you all so like hehe we’re all confused on what's happening here. Not even trying to bother to pay attention to her, haeun and juyeon continued to close their eyes waiting for their arrival.</p>
      <p>
        <br/>
        <br/>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiii, well um this isnt my first time writing but welp my writing is still shit but anyways im sorry in advance if there are any at all grammatical errors or such because apparently english isnt my first language hehe. but above all that i hope you all will enjoy ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>